


An Elizabethian Choir

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [19]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Saleria leads the choir of Elizabeths.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 8





	An Elizabethian Choir

In one of the many rooms around Chaldea, there was... for lack of a better term, singing. Inside the room, there were three girls, each with dragon tails and light purple hair. These three girls were all versions of Elizabeth Bathory, to be specific, the original, the caster, and the saber versions. They all had music sheets in front of them, and a man in ornate red armour led the makeshift choir.

Said man was Antonio Salieri, who quickly brought an end to the Elizabeths’ choir.

“Excellent work!” He said, his gaining a grating edge from his helmet. “Have a break, we’ll meet back here in fifteen minutes.” As he finished, the Elizabeths left the room. A smile crossed Salieri’s face.

_You’ll pay Mozart, you’ll pay!_

As he heard the beginnings of a song from the hallway, with the unmistakable signature of Elizabeth, he thanked God that his armour was sound proof.

**Author's Note:**

> day 19, Antonio Salieri. This was inspired by a piece of art i found on pintrest (RIP any hope of finding it) that showed Salieri leading the various elizabeths in a choir. Feel free to post a link to the art in the comments if you have a link to it.


End file.
